


Pretty Eyes

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), BOM Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Altean Prince Shiro and Blade of Marmora kit Keith was the most unlikely friendship anyone thought possible. They met when they were younger and as they grew up together, friendship develops into more.





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Ficmas! Woohoo! 
> 
> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Happy reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :)

Shiro hid behind his father’s leg as Keith gave him a blank stare from just a few feet away. The only tell that the boy was of Galran descent was his outfit, a black suit with radiant, glowing purple circles here and there. Their fathers were currently discussing defensive strategies for the war effort, the conversation going right over their heads, Shiro being six and Keith two years younger.

“Keith, be nice.”

“Am nice, he hiding.” Keith looked up at his father, a pout on his lips as his brows creased together.

“Shiro, it’s alright, there’s no need to be afraid.”

The Altean king coaxed his son to approach Kolivan’s, and praised him when he did so slowly. Keith was watching Shiro with big eyes again. This was his first time seeing a species that wasn’t back on their base, and Shiro’s markings were blue and shiny and Keith wanted to touch them. Keith closed the distance between them,  grabbing Shiro’s arm to pull him closer.

“Keith, gentle.” Kolivan chided.

“Am gentle.”

Keith pressed his finger over a mark rather hard, causing Keith to immediately let go when Shiro whimpered.  He watched as Shiro returned to hiding behind his father’s leg before deciding to waddle after him.

 

“I sorry.”

Shiro just stared at Keith’s pouty face for a few moments before feeling compelled to approach him again. He let Keith hold his arm again and seeing his face light up had the other boy grinning.

“Don’t push hard, please.”

“Okay.” Keith agreed, this time not even pressing a finger to the markings.

He did however bring Shiro’s arm closer to his face to stare at the markings, both the boys looking up at their fathers when they noticed that they were being watched. When both fathers laughed, Keith tilted his head while Shiro’s cheeks grew pink and withdrew his arm from Keith. The kit glanced over at Shiro again, catching similar looking markings on the boys legs as the slit in his silky pants shifted from the sudden movement.

“More?”

Keith was pointing at Shiro’s leg who nodded then shifted on his feet so that they were out of view, but Keith wasn’t catching on. He took a few steps to the right to be able to see them again but Shiro rotated once more, flush deepening.

“I see? Please?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Keith pouted, huffing as he sat down with his arms crossed. His steady gaze not faltering for a second. Shiro wasn’t uncomfortable, only shy. This is the first diplomatic joining his father had allowed him to attend so Keith’s kind was the first species he was meeting. Well, Keith was different than the Blades he was accompanied with. He was wearing their signature outfit but his skin was white, he had no fur, his ears were in the same place as Shiro’s, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple that wasn't in his coloring set. And his father made sure he had all the colors.

Shiro was now the one doing the staring as he tried to decipher Keith’s eye color, confused on whether it really was a dark purple... or black. Keith’s pouting went away when Shiro ventured closer and he was confused on why the Altean boy was staring at his face so suspiciously.

“What?”

“Your eyes… they’re really pretty.” Shiro was proud at himself for finally being able to speak a full sentence.

“Thank you.”

 

 

Ever since their initial meeting nine years ago, Shiro always looked forward to when the Altean and Galran people joined together. It meant Keith would be there. At first, Shiro was very hesitant at spending time with the young Blade because of how blunt and direct he was. Over the many years they’ve spent together, Shiro had gotten used to Keith’s unique personality and now the two were inseparable whenever in the same room.

Shiro was growing impatient as he stood by his father, waiting for the Blades’ arrival. They were supposed to be here two vargas ago and even with his father assuring him they were fine, he couldn’t help but worry. What if they were attacked on their route? What if Keith was hurt?

“Shiro.”

“I’m sorry.” The prince immediately stopped tapping his foot, flushing pink at being chided by his father.

“I understand you desperately wish to see your friend but there is no need to be nervous. Kolivan assured me of their safety and will be arriving shortly.”

“I hope so…”

Ten dobashes later, Shiro couldn’t keep himself from running to the ship as the Blades walked off and started to approach them. They filed out in strict, orderly lines, many wearing the masks of Marmora except for a select few. One of those faces feeling warmingly familiar.

“Keith!”

The raven-haired boy could barely raise his head before his friend attacked him in a hug, almost sending them both to the ground. Thankfully Keith was stronger than he looked as he kept them from toppling over, returning Shiro’s hug in the same quick movement. Kolivan chuckled beside them and greeted the Altean prince when he finally released Keith. The two groups finished their diplomatic introductions before Shiro’s father excused the two from the meeting. Shiro led Keith to the communal area of the Altean royal living quarters.

“I see your braid got longer.”

Keith flashed Shiro one of his rare smiles. “Yeah! Isn’t it cool? Dad, uh, Kolivan had his new mate braid it for me because he always messes it up.”

“New mate?” Shiro looked at Keith curiously.

“Yeah, Ulaz. He’s the tall, kinda bald one that was standing behind him. I don’t know if you saw him... He’s pretty cool.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah… sometimes.”

Keith was walking beside Shiro down the corridor, both boys thankful to be away from the large crowds. Keith was thirteen now and Shiro was starting to realize that his feelings for his friend might be developing into more. In the past, Shiro had always looked up to Keith, hiding behind the Half-Galran when the rare argument would break out between diplomats. Now that Keith was shorter, Shiro wondered if he would still find himself seeking refuge behind him.

“How sometimes?”

The young Blade shrugged, staring down at the floor. “It’s just… when one of them goes on missions, it’s nice to have the other with me, or on the base at least. But when they both leave… I never know if they’re going to come back…”

“Oh…”

Shiro had no idea how to respond to that. Neither of them spoke for a while longer and when they reached Shiro’s room, Keith took off his sword, placed it against the wall as he sat down on the couch. Shiro took his spot next to him and they spent the next hour or so catching up, Keith thankful that Shiro didn’t bring up the previous topic again. The current diplomatic gathering came up and Shiro sighed dramatically, Keith laughing at his reaction.

“My father wants me to marry Narti when I come of age in two years but… she's not a good person and nobody can see it.”

“I see it.”

“Nobody  _other than you_.” Shiro smiled but it didn’t stay long. “I understand his interests at wanting to unite Alteans and Galra together in more than secretive war measures… but I have a bad feeling about her.”

Keith was quiet, and Shiro was confused as this wasn’t like him. He was concentrated on something, staring at the floor but stopped when he noticed Shiro was watching. His cheeks flooded pink and he scratched the side of his neck before briefly glancing at the door.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this but there’s probably a reason for that…”

“Keith?”

“I can’t give you specifics, Shiro, I’m sorry.”

Keith felt like he was in pain. He wanted to share the important information with his friend but he couldn’t break his oaths.

“I understand… just promise you’ll be here for me?” Shiro tilted his head, a small smile on his face.

“Always.”

  

 

Keith was startled by the loud slam when Shiro entered his bedroom. They both caught each other’s gaze with shock, startled by the other’s presence. Keith was told by Kolivan that Shiro was expecting his arrival and decided to surprise him by waiting for him in his room. He hadn’t expected Shiro to enter with a red face and fists clenched.

“Is everything alright?”

“No,” Shiro pouted, joining Keith on the couch. “My father is arranging my marriage with Narti in a handful of quintents!”

Keith’s brows raised. “So soon?”

Shiro only managed a nod then they sat in silence, Keith slowly lowering his blade. He had awoken it only a week prior and broke protocol to inform Shiro of the good news. Keith knew that it was a sign of Galran maturity so he was worried about Kolivan and Ulaz treating him differently but after passing his trial, his dad had swooped Keith up into his arms. Kolivan was so incredibly proud of him that it overwhelmed Keith enough for him to hid his face in Kolivan’s neck so no one would see him cry.

With that said, Keith was always closer with his parents than Shiro was with his. So it was hard for them to relate completely whenever the other expressed issues in the matter but they each tried. As they grew older, Keith also was less talkative. Shiro suspected it was a result of his Marmoa training but never brought it up. Sometimes it was nice just to be in his friend’s presence, enjoying the comforting silence together.

Shiro sighed before leaning against Keith who took the hint and turned his body. They found each other wrapping up into their favorite familiar position. Keith laid on his back with Shiro resting his head on the Half-Galran’s stomach, arms wrapped around his waist loosely. Keith was mindlessly running his hand through Shiro’s white hair, curling the front strands around his fingers. Much like Keith's blade changing forms, an Altaen's maturity was determined when their hair turned white. 

The blade had to stifle a laugh at how odd Shiro had looked a year or so ago with white roots and black ends. Keith was lost in the fond memory when Shiro’s hold suddenly tightened on Keith’s body and he let out an involuntarily squeak, heat flooding his face as he waited for Shiro’s teasing.

But it never came.

“Shiro?” Keith whispered, tilting his head to try to see the prince’s face.

When he didn’t reply, Keith listened closer and relaxed slightly when he heard his friend’s light snoring. Keith let out a sigh and allowed his head to lay back on the arm of the couch again, not noticing when his fingers began to weave into the Altean’s hair again.

Shiro getting married to Narti. That was something he needed to convince himself he was okay with- for Shiro’s sake.

Sharing his real feelings with Shiro may have been on his to do list previously but now, it wasn’t a reality. It couldn’t be. He loved Shiro, was _in_ love with him. He was a great sparring partner, gods help him if Shiro’s father ever found out Keith taught the Altean prince how to fight. His smile was contagious and made his stomach flop whenever it was directed towards Keith.

Shiro was the kindest, most caring person Keith has ever encountered on all of the planets he’s been to, throughout all the cultures he’s seen. Keith had been so lost in his own thoughts about the other boy, he failed to notice that the prince was stirring.

“Keith…? How long was I sleeping for?” Shiro’s hold on Keith loosened as he moved a hand to rub his face.

“Not long.”

Shiro hummed and after stretching, returned his head to lay on Keith’s stomach. The blade found himself lost in his mind again, staring up at the ceiling. He was oblivious to how Shiro was now looking up at him, a small smile sketched on his face as he took in Keith’s features. His friend was beautiful, and he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Shiro’s heard how the majority of those in the castle talked about his friend and while there were often comments about how he’d looked even more stunning if he had Altean markings, Shiro disagreed.

Keith was stunning just the way he was. Even with his Marmora missions, Shiro hasn’t seen a single scar on his friend’s body. Keith was attractive, intelligent, strong… _and part Galra_. Shiro forced himself to stop staring now as the idea struck him. Would his father even approve of such a thing? Of course he wouldn’t. The Galran Empire was currently unaware of the Blade’s existence. Should Shiro marry Keith publicly, they would be high suspicion over the new, unfamiliar Galra in an opposing position of power.

Even if he would suggest it to his father, it’s too late.

He’s to marry Narti.

“You’re ugly when you’re upset.”

Shiro laughed at the blunt honesty but it died down quickly. Keith was once again infatuated with Shiro’s laugh, face lighting up at the sound.

“I don’t want to marry her.”

“Then don’t… marry me instead.”

Shiro started to laugh again but when Keith’s expression didn’t change, his smile faded away. He felt the blade’s heartbeat increase as they continued staring at each other. Shiro was speechless. Keith had felt the same way? For how long?

“I’m not joking, Shiro.” Keith’s voice was quiet but he forced himself to rid his nerves. “I don’t know shit about politics or if it’s the right thing to do... but I know that I love you, and I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you.”

Shiro still couldn’t speak. Keith was the one who interrupted the silence as he placed a hand behind Shiro’s neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met for the first time and Keith’s hand returned to Shiro’s hair as they explored each other’s mouths. When they pulled apart for air, Shiro found himself lost in dark purple eyes.

“Your eyes… they’re really pretty.”

Keith only blinked at Shiro for a moment before blushing hard, the day they first met rushing back to him. Shiro placed a single kiss on Keith’s nose before returning to Keith’s mouth but he leaned back when Keith tilted his head.

“You remember that?”

“Well… yeah.” Shiro admitted and Keith was still blushing, although a small smile was threatening to appear.

“You were a fat baby.”

“Baby? You were younger than me- you still are!”

“Yeah but at least I wasn’t hiding behind my dad."


End file.
